


Pizza Eating Puppy

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Series: S.H.I.E.L.D studios ~ a porn utopia [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, fluffy BDSM, healthy BDSM, porn au, porn utopia, slight hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And even if it were true, if the way I choose to have sex was effeminate, I wouldn't care, women are not a comparison I'm scared of. They say I have the body of a dream boyfriend and the mind of a doormat. But you guys, I treat my lady like a real queen, she's my everything! The real prince charming here is me, not you!" -</i> At SHIELD studios relationships come and go but a good mistress can only love her pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Eating Puppy

_"They say I look so manly that's not normal. They say outside of our room or the studios I look like a real dude but what I do with her is wrong. Immoral. That I'm a sissy, that it's a pity for a guy like me to be her pet._   
_As if working out and being good with a bow was incompatible with a happy submissive sex life. They say I don't usually look so effeminate, that I'm a fraud because of what I do with her but if being effeminate means submissive and obedient, how come she isn’t? Guess all women are not like that, right? And even if it were true, if the way I choose to have sex was effeminate, I wouldn't care, women are not a comparison I'm scared of. They say I have the body of a dream boyfriend and the mind of a doormat._   
_But you guys, I treat my lady like a real queen, she's my everything! The real prince charming here is me, not you!"_

Natasha adjusted her little black dress on her thighs while a pair of make-up artists fixed her foundation and soft nude lipstick. The set was ready behind the thick one way mirror, their everyday show had started airing on SHIELD’s website ten minutes ago.

“How many connections?” Natasha asked Jarvis who, behind his computer, checked that the video was online and made sure there would be no problems with the streaming.

“4571 online and counting,” Jarvis nodded admiringly, running his fingers through his short beard. “It’s a new record, Ma’am!”

“Don’t call me Ma’am, Jay, not when I’m not torturing you,” the young woman joked, as always amused by his strong British accent.

“Heh, I see what you do to men who don’t respect you! By the way, we’ve had a hundred new accounts created yesterday, you two are gonna have a good paycheck this week.”

Natasha smiled and looked at the screen, touched but not really interested in the money for the moment. The Hawk channel had been streaming the same picture of Clint, immobile, kneeling in the center of the room for the last ten minutes. He looked at the wall and breathed slowly, patiently getting in character. She knew viewers and regular clients behind their screens waited too but only Clint mattered to her and when she finally stepped inside her dungeon she only thought about him. The wait was part of the game, his most powerful demonstration of obedience. His back was straight, he looked right in front of him as she had ordered, his muscles relaxed, he effortlessly held his position to make her proud and it did work. He didn’t move when she walked to him and caressed his neck, ruffled his hair with an encouraging “Such a good boy!” but looked at her, barely moving his eyes, when she kissed the top of his head.

Natasha let her eyes wander over Clint’s body. He was naked except for his large leather collar where a medal named him “Natasha’s pet” and a metallic chastity cage trapping his cock. In the corner of the room their personal contract was pinned to the wall to remind both of them that they had limits, also that the cage was always his choice. He had grown stronger since they had started their online show and Natasha knew the deprivation, the frustration he desired so much made him more eager at the gym so she often made sure Clint visited Bruce to take care of his health. He was more muscular, his arms were impressive and his butt had the most perfect shape when he was kneeling like this but Bruce had strict orders to call Natasha if he ever felt like Clint was putting his life in danger.

Natasha walked around the room, behind the table and the chair, followed the wall where all of her toys were hanging then came back and settled behind the camera in a nonchalant pose. She only wore a simple black dress and underwear, nothing too sexy, nothing to excite the audience with a “sadistic leather fetish mistress” stereotype, she preferred to be comfortable to take care of him. No high heels, no stockings, it wasn’t her favorite folklore.

“You’re such a good boy,” she repeated, her voice low, as she crossed her arms. “Here’s what you’re gonna do… look at the camera, baby. Everybody’s looking at you, look straight into their eyes.”

Clint licked his lips and raised his bright blue eyes and long lashes to gaze into the black lens, so gorgeous Natasha couldn’t contain a happy smile. “You’ve made me so proud, you’re the best pet, Clint… here, look at the camera and repeat after me.” The young man breathed in and out slowly, waiting for her orders; she could see how hard it was for him not to look at her. But she wanted to see his face when she would tell him.

“Repeat after me. “I am Clint Barton, I belong to my mistress Natasha Romanov.”... Now.”

“I am Clint Barton, I belong to my mistress Natasha Romanov,” Clint repeated with a smirk filled with pride and joy. His title made him happy as he had told her so many times.

“And tonight… I’m gonna come,” Natasha continued before snapping as his face lit up and he looked at her. “Eyes on the camera!”

Clint looked back at the lens with a pained smile, frustrated not to be allowed to look at her. The unexpected news had excited his curiosity and if he didn’t know how, when or why, he seemed to appreciate the gift. “And tonight,” he announced proudly, loosening his position. “I’m gonna come!”

Natasha laughed softly as she walked around the camera to come back to him. His enthusiasm was heartwarming. She sneaked behind him, ran her hands over his chest and throat as she kissed his neck. “That’s right, you earned it. For how long have you worn the cage? Three weeks, that’s it?” she asked in a low voice.

“Five weeks,” Clint nodded with a purr and a proud grin.

“Uh, uh… it’s been three weeks since your pretty, pretty cock is in there,” Natasha teased him, nuzzling his neck.

Clint let out a shocked gasp and turned his head to look at her before her firm hands turned him back towards the camera. “No Mistress, it’s been five weeks, I swear, I…”

Natasha bit his warm skin, sucked hard to leave a hickey. “Are you calling me a liar?” She laughed and nibbled on his earlobe. Clint let out a throaty giggle.

“M’not saying that, ma’am, I’m just telling the truth.”

“Yeah, you might be telling the truth indeed but you’re calling me a liar!” Natasha smiled and placed an arm around his throat. “That deserves a punishment… only bad boys contradict their queen.”

Clint gasped when her arm choked him but he turned his head and looked at her. “Then I’m a bad boy. Who can count.” He then bit his bottom lip and wrinkled his nose, perfectly aware that there would be retaliation for this. Natasha ran her fingers in his hair, amused by his resistance, pulled the dark blonde strands to tilt his head back and growled softly.

“You think you can count? How about you count to one hundred?” Clint’s smile disappeared and he swallowed heavily. One hundred was a lot to take. But Natasha knew he would do it, to please her, to make her proud, to reach his own limits and earn his reward. She snapped her fingers and pointed at the large wooden table, making him bend over, hands flat on the solid table top, legs barely spread. She could see how his whole body tensed and vibrated in anticipation of his imminent release. He was less focused than usual, too excited by the great news. Natasha took her time, she teased him with promises, caresses, scratched his back, corrected his position so that it wasn’t too comfortable before she finally took the crop off the wall. Clint paused in anticipation, turned on by the wait. He arched slightly, his breath short, afraid of the first hit. When the crop flew with a whistling he tensed, his ass clenched but too late and as the hard tip hit his flesh he yelped a “One!”.

“Good boy, real good boy,” Natasha encouraged as she slapped him twice in a row. “... who can count.”

As seconds went by Natasha made sure not to hit always the same spot, she avoided the red marks, only to go back to them later, eliciting groans and gasps from Clint. Her sub’s body was tensed and his hard muscles under tanned skin made him a beautiful statue. He tried hard not to move but sweat was rolling down his back and chest, his forehead was damp from the effort.  

“Forty-five… Ah! Forty-six!” Natasha felt her body weaken as his voice broke and his panting became louder. Everybody always talked about subspace but domspace was a sensation she craved. To feel him so devoted, so submissive, to know she had this beautiful pet to take care of, to pamper, to love in their very own way. “Sixty… sixty-one…” Clint fell forward, he tried to stand up but could just muffle his moans against his closed fists. “Oh!.... sixty… six… OH!”

The crop left red patterns on his white flesh, a beautiful fishnet over his ass and the top of his thighs. His legs were trembling in pain and pleasure. When he howled “Eighty!” Natasha felt the moment when it was too much. She had reached his limits; and she could have stopped, she could have taken that decision but Clint had things to learn and Natasha didn’t want to make compromises. He had to know when to stop, he had to know when to use his safe word. He never used it, never stopped as if he had something to prove himself. Natasha bit her lower lip, concerned for his safety, but kept whipping him as hard as she could. She was the one in charge and she would make sure he’d learn to listen to his own body. After eighty-five, she had to remind him with each slap that he must count. Clint’s voice was no more than a bark. Completely unaware of the streaming channel and the techs behind the glass Natasha tightened her grip on the crop, silently praying that Clint would choose to stop before the hits would break his skin. She didn’t want blood, she knew him, his reactions, he had a tough skin and blood was out of his limits. Finally after he choked on eighty-nine, Clint tilted his head back, searching for air like a fish out of water, his face red and moist with sweat.

“Yellow! Yellow… please…!”

Natasha let the crop fall on the ground with a sigh of relief. It had taken so long! Days, weeks, months until Clint finally admitted he had limits. He wasn’t invincible and he couldn’t do everything for her. Natasha helped him up and placed an arm around his waist to prevent him from falling. His legs were shaking.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…,” he stammered, looking down in shame. Weaker than he thought he stumbled and Natasha caught him. She tilted his head to force him to look at her and gave him a warm smile.

“Don’t be sorry, baby. I’m so proud of you. Eighty-nine, that’s wonderful,” she murmured before she kissed his sweaty forehead. “I am very proud that you used your safe word. You’re being reasonable, that’s precisely what good boys do.”

Clint nodded and let himself be turned towards the wall. He seemed shaken to realize he wasn’t a disappointment to her and truth was she would never let him feel this way, she knew how he had always felt like a burden to everyone. Natasha took a balm on a shelf and gently applied a large dose on his red skin. Clint couldn’t contain a groan as she massaged him.

“You did the right thing, you’re awesome. I toldya you were the best pet,” Natasha smiled as she soothed his ass, his flesh radiating with heat. “I’m now proud to say my boy is handsome, strong, obedient and smart enough to respect himself. I’m so proud… if you could see yourself right now…”

She kissed a trail down his neck, between his strong shoulder blades, licked a drop of sweat. “Are you okay? Feeling good?” When Clint turned around he had this exhausted smile that showed how good he felt. He nodded slowly and sighed a soft thank you. Natasha stepped back, reassured by his face she knew all too well and sat on the large comfortable chair. She pulled Clint by the collar and made him kneel in front of her before kissing his forehead again and his nose. “Green?” she asked.  
“Green.” Clint nodded, sat back on his heels to show the aloe vera and argan oil balm was effective on his hurt skin and looked up to her with so much love, so much dedication in his eyes Natasha only wanted to give him some rest and feed him candies. But she had promised he would be released today and even if it would only exhaust him more, he deserved a reward.

“Guess what?” she grinned and Clint tilted his head on the side like a puppy. Natasha spread her legs, giving him a close view of her white thighs and black lace panties. “If you want to get out of the cage, you’re gonna need a key. Any idea of where you could find it?”

Clint’s eyes sparkled with pleasure and he smiled happily. He rubbed his round nose against the inside of her thigh, pressed a kiss to her heated skin. “May I search, ma’am?” Even if his hands weren’t tied he kept them behind his back in a reverent posture. Natasha nodded. As soon as he got her authorization, Clint slid his nose further under her dress, kissing and nibbling on her skin. Natasha shivered when she felt him against the satin edge of her panties, his hot breath and soft lips. She gently kneaded his neck to comfort him as he mouthed her through the fabric, heard his soft chuckle when he felt the key she kept underneath. With a devilish ease Clint pushed the satin to the side with the tip of his nose and gathered the small key with his tongue, getting a loud moan as a reward. With a proud puppy smile he caught the key between his lips and knelt back, looked up at his mistress, a small golden chain dangling in front of his chin.

“Good boy,” Natasha smiled. She took the key, wiggled on the chair in front of him to remove her underwear then settled back, one foot on his thigh. She ran a hand behind his head. “Uh, uh… I feel like keeping it a little bit more.” Clint contained a chuckle, he didn’t expect to get anything before his queen would have her pleasure anyway. Natasha closed her teeth around the key and pulled Clint closer.

“The only way I could let go of it is if someone or something made me open my mouth… make me scream maybe?” she suggested with a playful smirk. Clint licked the corner of his mouth with a look that would have earned him a punishment if he hadn’t been so close to her crotch and leaned in. Natasha loved that even if he was the most adorable pet, if he loved to be handled, fucked, pushed beyond his limits, even if he was a devoted sub and a slave to die for, he still had that sassy personality that made him unique. He didn’t obey blindly, he just did even when he disagreed because she was everything to him.

Natasha remembered as he nuzzled her wet folds that she gave him orders the first times, she used to tell him how she liked it, harder, softer, wetter, faster. Now he knew exactly how to attack her, how to break her defences and make her shiver and moan with each lick. He was an archer and the tip of his tongue never missed the spot, even when Natasha kept silent, trying to challenge him, he heard her involuntary sighs, her muffled gasps and insisted until she lost it.  
She felt his tongue, flat against her, until he started to move up and down, drawing targets and strange runes on her, drinking her as she arched and writhed on the chair. Her nails dug into his neck, she spread her legs further, placed them on his strong shoulders. “That’s it… go on,” she tried to order but her voice broke when his expert lips sucked on her clit. “Oh!” Her hips started to move in rhythm with each swipe of his tongue. She almost thrust against him and he used her moves to relax his neck for a while.

He licked and sucked harder, explored all of her favorite spots, made her clench her teeth on the key and tilt her head back, but it’s when he forgot about self control and started to moan as he savored her that Natasha gripped his shoulder, the wall behind her and opened her mouth, panting loudly. He focused on her most sensitive spot, moved faster, harder, unable to contain his noises. Natasha didn’t even push his neck not to break his rhythm.  
“Yay… s’good… oh! Oh!” She came hard, aroused by his kisses, the memories of these last five weeks during which he had been such a good pet and the thought of what she would give him, and immediately heard him moan in pleasure. His tongue kept teasing until she whined and pushed him away, until she couldn’t take more contact and relaxed her sore legs. Clint had found back his position in front of her, kneeling with his back straight, his face still wet. Breathless, Natasha wiped his mouth with her panties and kissed his forehead.

“My beautiful boy…” She opened her hand with a fond look, closed her fingers on the small key Clint gave her. “You deserved your reward, you were so wonderful since the beginning.” Her legs still weak she got up and pulled Clint by the collar. She sat him on the edge of the table and brushed her fingers on his jaw. She could feel his impatience, his excitation but also the fear after all those weeks of abstinence. Sessions that lasted for so long weren’t always easy to end, their conclusion always had a bittersweet taste. Natasha opened the lock, removed the small metallic device and set it aside as Clint let out a loud sigh of relief. A few seconds were enough to have him hard and demanding.

“I am really happy with all the things we have done this month,” she smiled as she ran her fingertip along the underside of his cock. His member twitched once, then several times when she enumerated. “Remember everything? When I spanked you in front of the whole studio?”

She licked his bottom lip, amazed by his serious look. A few seconds away from his release he was in his most devoted state of mind. He only had eyes for her, breathed at the same rhythm as her. Nodded when she asked questions.

“When Pepper and I did it in front of you and you couldn’t come? When I fucked you with a strap-on, when I rode you, when I let Thor use you as he wished and you couldn’t come?” Clint whined softly, remembering how hard it had been. He nodded with a pathetic pout. Natasha ran a comforting hand behind his neck. “This time you can… I swear. Be a good boy now, come for me.”

Clint gasped when a warm hand covered in lube wrapped around his cock. Natasha placed an arm behind his back, close enough to him to feel his ragged breath on her throat and started jerking him off at a quick but not too rough pace. She smiled as Clint buried his face in her shoulder. She heard his muffled moans, a mix of pleasure and pain after being deprived from this right for so long. One of his strong hands held her hip, the other her back as she moved her fist around him. After such an intense training it took him longer than Natasha expected but soon his gasps became sobs, he gripped her tighter and tensed, his tears of pleasure wetting her dress.

“I… love you,” he whined, his entire body shaking. Natasha only had time to reply with a soft “I love you too, sweetheart” and Clint’s voice broke, almost a hiccup as he came, covering the black fabric over her stomach with white splatters. Natasha held him tightly against her chest and shoulder, slowly let go of his painful member when she felt it was just enough. She rocked him gently, let him catch his breath. When she had met him for the first time she would have never thought he could cry like this. He was confident and cocky, bossy and almost pretentious but underneath his clothes was a lovely heart who wanted to open to the right person. A big armor who waited to be opened. And when finally the tears rolled down his cheeks Natasha knew it wasn’t just for a few whips, it was for all the years during which he hadn’t cried and through his release she also felt her own bad memories go away.

Clint sniffed, rubbed his fist on his eyes and looked at her from under wet lashes. “Thank you… thank you so much. You’re the best, Mistress. You’re the best…”

Natasha kissed his temple, his forehead tenderly. “It’s easy when you have the best pet. You’re a really good boy and I’m proud of you… so proud of you. I love that the world knows how good you are to your lady.” She knew the number of viewers had significantly dropped during the last two minutes, once the sex was over people lost interest but she preferred to stream the aftercare too, if it could inspire and give some of the last clients a good example. The door opened and Peter gave them a warm wet towel, a box of Oreos and a bottle of Coke.

Clint didn’t move and when Natasha came back he clung to her again, in need of more contact. The young actress washed his red face first, wiped all the sweat and tears to freshen him up before taking care of his whole body. She gently massaged his neck, shoulders and back, cleaned his stomach and spent cock, leaving kisses here and there. There were still bruises from two days ago that he wore much more proudly than his other scars. Natasha finished cleaning him then folded the towel and ruffled his hair, making him laugh softly.

She then opened the bottle and held it up for him to drink: he would go back to his regular diet later, for the moment he needed some sugar to avoid hypoglycemia or sudden weakness. As she fed him Oreos -and how sinful his tongue looked when he licked the cream!- she let him snuggle, cuddle with her and whispered to him soft congratulations. In fact she needed those moments as much as he did, to remember that despite the pain she could give him she wasn’t a monster. It was just a game. They remained on the table for a long moment, still in each other’s arms, until his breath was steady again and he slowly slipped out of subspace. They walked out of the dungeon, holding hands, only stopping in front of the camera to tell their fans that there wouldn’t be any shows for two weeks, they deserved a good break to recover, work on other projects and elaborate new scenarios. In the next room Jarvis greeted them with polite applauses, always a bit posh despite his flushed cheeks.

“This was fantastic, Ma’am, Clint... I would have come in my pants if you’ll excuse my forwardness.”

“I did,” Dom Hi smirked and rolled his eyes, hidden behind the second computer.

Natasha laughed and quickly checked the stats. The comment section of the website was filled with praises and compliments and she took note to show them to Clint later. She felt strange and empty, it was like a page to turn, the end of a game and she was slightly melancholic even if she knew they would play again soon. And she had a feeling it was even worse for him so when he kissed her cheek and turned toward his dressing room Natasha grabbed his elbow.

“You do what you want tonight of course but… I think it’d be better if you came to my place. I’ll leave you the room and sleep on the couch, you can bring whatever you want, your laptop or… anything, you can even stay alone but not… really alone in your apartment, okay?”

Clint nodded solemnly and hugged her again. “I get it, ‘Tasha. I don’t really wanna be alone either. Let’s order pizzas…”

“I have Zubrowska at home and we can play a game -- on PS3 I mean!” she rectified. Clint grinned and winked at her playfully.

“Maybe I’ll kick your ass for once!” he joked, and Natasha stuck her tongue out.

 

That night they played Call of Duty and quickly fell asleep on the couch surrounded by beers and junk food. They slept for fourteen hours then made sleepy, lazy love on the floor as equals. And as she straddled him and rolled her hips, Clint still looked at her as if she was a goddess.      

 

_"I never thought I'd go back to porn... willingly I mean, I never thought I could actually enjoy it and express my real feelings through it._   
_When he found me in Budapest I was a mess, the stereotype of the talented ballet girl from St Petersburg who was promised a brilliant career dancing in the West. Naive young girl... He was the only person who ever held my hand when I needed it. He found me a job as a trainer at SHIELD so I could get a green card and it happened that what he needed in bed was exactly what I could give him._   
_Now he sleeps in my bed or we go separate ways, but we text each other silly things before we sleep and his toothbrush is in my bathroom. He needs me to tell him how proud of him I am and he does everything so I can be. He’s... such a good pizza eating puppy!"_

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this AU, you can read more in the [SHIELD Studios ~ a porn utopia](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59109) series and subscribe not to miss an update.
> 
> A lot of thanks to my beta CeliaEquus for her fast work and kind explanations!


End file.
